Super Monkey Ball: Trouble at Bay
by Moonlight97
Summary: My first fanfic! When monkeys vanish from Jungle Island, Aiai and Meemee leave to find what's doing it. But they might need more help! Set before the games. Read to see how Aiai and Meemee met Baby and became friends with Gongon. Rated K-plus for a little violence.
1. Jungle Island

**Disclaimer**; Sega owns Super Monkey Ball, I don't, but I own B'jan, Bamboo, and the deserted island.

Super Monkey Ball: Trouble at Bay

Chapter 1

Jungle Island

On Jungle Island, a place where monkeys live with beautiful trees and beaches. A monkey named Aiai was returning back to his hut after a long day of relaxing and eating bananas. Some monkeys are born with special powers; with these powers some can fly, and punch with great strength. Aiai has these some of

These powers, He had huge ears that were almost as big as his head, and he wore an orange shirt with the letter A on it.

"Hello, Aiai!" Aiai turned to see Meemee rushing to meet him; she was a beautiful monkey with a red flower in her hair that matched the one on her pink skirt. "I didn't see you at the race; you said you wanted to see it together."

"I overslept," Aiai replied, "Who won?"

"Mermer did."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

"That's ok. Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my hut. It's getting dark out." Aiai started walking away from Meemee after saying goodbye. His hut was small, like the others with a single bed, and some shelves filled with fruits and medicine. _It is a nice island. _He thought to himself, _but it can use some excitement… Maybe one day I can leave and see new places! _ He climbed into his bed and soon had dreams about leaving the island…

Aiai woke up several hours later to a lot of chattering coming from outside; the sun was barely touching the ground. He emerged from his hut and what he saw was confusing! He saw tons of monkeys arguing with each other!

"Where is Thomas?"

"Lulu! Have you seen Lulu? Lulu!"

It was quite a crowd, and everyone kept walking into him like they were in a state of panic! After walking a while, Aiai found Meemee standing in the crowd. He had to yell to get her attention!

"What's going on?"

"Some monkeys are missing!" She replied.

"W-What?! There're nowhere on the island?"

"Excuse me," Came a strange voice, Aiai and Meemee both turned to face the speaker; it was an elder with a blue jacket and beret. He also had a very old cane. "Can I talk with you two in a place that is a little more quiet?" They were going away from the crowd, where there were more trees than huts. The elder finally came to a stop, Aiai had so many questions he wasted no time to speak his mind… "Well? Why did you bring us here? What do you know of the missing monkeys? And why did you choose to talk to _us_?"

"WHOA! One question at a time, Young'n! My name is B'jan; I brought you two over here because you're magical. The reason? I saw what happened to the monkeys." Meemee interrupted him before he could continue, "Wait, how did you know we were magical?"

"No one watches the island like I do. Besides, it's quite obvious isn't it? Not all monkeys can fly." He replied; Aiai looked inpatient, "You said you saw what happened to them!"

"Right," B'jan looked over his shoulder as if he was watching what happened all over again. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I left the hut and went to the beach. As I sat on the white sands, I heard a sound; a sound like something was coming out of the ocean, I turned my head to see in the distance, and saw a lot of monkeys wearing black swim to the shore! I panicked knowing this could not end well. There were too many, I couldn't fight them. So I ran a different path leading to the village… But I was too late; I arrived in time to see the monkeys carrying some of the villagers, their mouths were covered so they couldn't scream. The monkeys went back to the ocean, and swam away…" He finished, looking ashamed of himself. Aiai was the next one to speak. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"They would not be able to do anything, it will just make them panic…" He replied, they all became lost in thought, it was unbelievable, and why would other monkeys kidnap some of the villagers from this island? And what can they gain from it? "Hmm… Those monkeys are obviously not from here," Meemee pondered, "So where did they go? They're not magic, and they can't just swim to land…"

"She's right!" exclaimed Aiai, "B'jan, can you show us where they left? Maybe we can learn where they are going!" Brightening with hope, B'jan led them to the ocean... They walked in silence, for what seemed like hours. Meemee wandered if they will ever get there! She was starting to get hungry too,_ the sun's already up!_ She thought, _how much longer can this take?_ When she was ready to collapse, they finally made it to the ocean. _So this is where it happened! _She tried to imagine the black clad monkeys wading through the short white waves. And then group together and head for the village.

"I don't see where they came from." Exclaimed Aiai, Meemee was lost in thought so she jumped when he spoke. "They could have been swimming for miles! That's INSANE!"

"What's in that direction?" Said Meemee; pointing at the ocean. "I don't know." Admitted B'jan. "But maybe you two can find out."

"Wait, you want _us_ to go?" Asked Aiai, "Yeah, if you're up to it," replied B'jan. Aiai could hardly contain his excitement. "YES! I thought you would never ask! Finally! WHOO-HOO! When do we leave?" He started to jump up and down, when he calmed down the two turned to Meemee.

"Hmm… We'll go. I think we should leave first thing tomorrow."

B'jan looked relieved, "Thanks, you two, I wish you good luck. Bring them home!"

By the time they came back to the village it was nearing noon, Aiai went to his hut for a nap. He was just hoping for an opportunity to leave! _What will happen now?_ He thought. _Where will we go? What will we see? What happens when we find the villagers…? Or the culprits? I'm not scared. I'll beat down anything that stands in my way!_ Satisfied with his decision, Aiai then went to sleep.

Meemee slumped on her lone stool with a sigh,_ this is going to be an exciting trip…But Aiai must have forgotten our wedding. _She lamented, _how long will this take? I wonder if he'll remember it when we come back… If we come back! He didn't even mention it._ With a sigh, she stood up and went to bed.


	2. Baby

Chapter 2

Baby

Aiai blinked open his eyes, and saw light coming in from outside. He instantly jumped out of bed and rushed out the door.

He went to the beach to find B'jan already there. The sky was perfectly clear and the ocean was restlessly splashing on the sand. "Hello Aiai, I thought I would see you two off."

"Where's Meemee?"

"She's not here-" He broke off as Meemee suddenly appeared, "So, are you ready?" B'jan asked her. She nodded, "Farwell then, I will be waiting here for your safe return!" B'jan replied while waving. The duo waved back and took off into the sky.

They have been flying for several hours now. With nothing in sight minus the hungry waves below them, _what if we don't find land? We will be flying forever!_ Meemee thought. Aiai yawned, "I hope we find somewhere to stop! I'm getting tired…" He said, like he was reading Meemee's mind. "Hm! I think I would rather swim right now! But that's probably not a good idea either…"

They were seriously considering that idea when finally they saw an island, it was small, and it looked deserted. "Well, it looks like no one's there, but maybe we should still investigate. Whew… Set up camp too." Aiai used it more of an excuse to rest than to research.

_Feels like home! _Meemee thought to herself, _but I don't think we'll find anything here. _As soon as they landed Aiai flopped on the ground, "I thought we would never see land again! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to investigate, come on!" Meemee replied,

"But aren't you tired?"

"Yes, but I feel it's important to look around first."

"And look at what? Trees?"

"Maybe we can find a clue or something…Or maybe we should make sure the island is safe. You wouldn't want anything to eat you while you're resting, do you?"

Grumbling, Aiai stood up with a "Fine," and followed slowly behind Meemee. The island looked more like a jungle, with moss growing up the trees, and large bushes covering the ground, making it hard to walk. With so many tall trees, it was hard to determine what time it was. "What is that?" Meemee asked, Aiai stopped to listen, he heard… crying? "Someone's here and it sounds young too." Aiai replied; they picked up the pace. The crying grew louder until the two monkeys held their hands up to their ears, and they still couldn't see the source of the problem…The duo came out of the jungle and into a more open place, and there they saw it, just one lone monkey sitting on the ground, crying.

As they approached the upset monkey, Meemee saw it was only a baby boy, he had white hair and he wore only a diaper. The baby stopped crying when he saw the two monkeys approaching it. To Meemee's surprise, the baby crawled up to her and jumped into to her arms.

"Mommy! I'm so gwad you found me!" he cried, wrapping Meemee in a tight hug.

Meemee looked to Aiai for support, but he didn't offer any. _Who would leave this child unattended?_ Meemee thought, _Oh! This could be one of the missing villagers! That means the others might be somewhere nearby._ "It's okay, little one, what happened?" She didn't want to tell him she's not his mother, but there was no other way, but before she could say anything the baby stared at her with a look of realization on his face, "I'm sowy, Mommy, I came fwom da future to pwotect you fwom ebil Doctor Bad-boon!" He exclaimed, catching Aiai and Meemee by surprise.

"Who's Doctor Bad-Boon?" Meemee asked, "He's a weally bad monkey who came fwom da future to sepawate you and Daddy." Came the response, "Why?" Both Aiai and Meemee said together, "Because he wanted to be wid you, but you were wid Daddy…"

"So he came here to cause trouble." Said Aiai, the baby looked upset as he continued, "But I became lost when I flew out da portal… It was scarwy!" He cried, with more tears going down his soft cheeks, the baby's crying began to escalate. Meemee was shocked by all this, but she tried to hide it as she rocked the baby until he fell asleep.

Aiai's expression matched Meemee's, and they stood staring at each other for a long time, until finally, Aiai spoke. "Can we believe him?"

"Why would he lie?" Meemee replied, still holding the child.

"I don't know! Maybe the enemy sent him to slow us down!"

Meemee stared at him with a look telling him how dumb that is. "Really? You have to do better than that!" They were quiet after that, what the baby said was so confusing they didn't realize how dark it was getting. "You are too attached to him." Aiai stated, Meemee just sighed. "We should found somewhere to set camp." She said, changing the subject. The monkeys were really tired, and it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.


	3. Needle in a Haystack

Chapter 3

Needle in a Haystack

Meemee woke up to the bright morning sun shining in her face, and it took her a while to remember where she was and what had happened. She stood up and stretched, and she saw the sun was shining through dark clouds. A strong wind brushed against her face and shook the trees. _We have to keep going, but those clouds tell me it might rain. _She thought, _if it does, it could be dangerous; maybe we should wait it out… _She trailed off when she realized how hungry she was, _we haven't eaten anything since we left Jungle Island_! She walked to the beach looking for some food. The baby woke up soon after Meemee left.

Aiai was the last one to wake up and he saw the baby was fumbling through the bushes. "What are you doing?" Aiai asked, "I'm wooking for someting I tink I dwopped." The child said without stopping.

"Do you need help?" not waiting for a response, Aiai bent down and started to help with the search. "By the way… You never told us your name." The baby looked insulted at first, but his expression softened when he remembered he came from the future. "'I like being called 'Baby'." He answered, the search continued until tears slowly dropped to the ground as Baby couldn't find whatever it was that he had lost. Once Aiai saw Baby was crying again he hesitated, at first it started with quiet sniffs and sobs, but then it became louder until Aiai stood up and covered his ears. "WE'LL FIND IT, CALM DOWN!" Aiai screamed.

But it didn't help.

Meemee strolled through the trees on her way back, she was proud with the fruits she found, _I will surprise the guys with a delicious breakfast, and then we can continue on our way. _She stopped for a minute, _come to think of it, where are we going next? I guess we should go in the same direction we were going in._

She then heard the wailing coming from Baby, and by now, she was close enough to see the scene unfolding before her. She dropped Coconuts, mangos, and bananas to the ground, Meemee ran towards the upset child, picking him up and hushing him. "It's all right, what happened?" she asked, "Baby lost something, and we couldn't find it so he got upset." Aiai replied,

"Well, you were a lot of help!" Meemee said sarcastically, "Why didn't you do anything? You just stood there, while Baby was crying!"

"I guess I panicked, I didn't know what to do." Aiai admitted, "Sorry,"

"Well, try to do better next time!" Meemee scoffed, once Baby became quiet again Meemee asked, "What were you looking for?" Baby wiped the dried tears from his eyes and replied, "When I came twough the portal, I dwopped da magical balls."

Aiai and Meemee locked stares once more. "There is always something to learn about you." Meemee smiled, "Magical balls?" Aiai questioned, "Why did you have them, and what do they do?" It was Baby's turn to look confused, "A lot of monkeys have dem fwom da time I come fwom, and you will need dem when we fight Doctor Bad-boon!"

"But what do they do?" Aiai asked again, but Meemee interrupted. "I'll tell you what; we will look for them after breakfast." Baby got really excited at the sound of food. "YAY! I'm starving!"

Aiai just shrugged, but his rumbling belly agreed with them. Meemee ran back where she dropped the fruit, picked them up and carried them back where she put them on the ground in the center of the monkeys. They all sat down, making a circle around the food.

"I couldn't find a lot of bananas, there's only one for each of us." Meemee sadly announced. The monkeys went for the bananas first. _I wish there were more…_ Aiai lamented, he peeled his banana and began to eat it. The unique taste of the fruit reminded him why he loved them so much, but soon it was all gone. _On Jungle Island I can have as many bananas I want._

Aiai sighed, and reached for a coconut. "You might want to find a rock or something to open that coconut." Meemee remarked, Aiai sighed again, got up and chose the sharpest rock he could find. He returned to the picnic, and sat down with his coconut.

Aiai smashed the rock against the tough, brown skin several times, but he couldn't crack it. Instead, he noticed the sharp end of the rock he was using was bent and broken, "Wow!" Aiai exclaimed, staring at the tip of the rock.

_I guess even magical monkeys can't crack coconuts…_ Meemee thought with a snicker. Aiai got up again, this time with the coconut, he approached the nearest tree and hit it with the coconut, and this continued for several hits until finally, coconut milk started to spill on the surface of the tree. Aiai quickly drank the running liquid, and began to eat the white coconut meat on the inside of the natural bowl. It wasn't as delicious as a banana, but it had to do for now.

After they finished eating, the monkeys took up their search for Baby's magical balls. _The clouds are gone. I guess it decided not to rain after all. _Meemee thought to herself, relieved.

"Where should we look?" Aiai asked, Baby pointed to some bushes that were close to where the monkeys ate breakfast. "When I came out of da portal I was wight over dere." _I hope we find them soon; I want to move on with this quest. _Aiai thought quietly to himself as he moved towards the bushes…

Aiai crouched in a bush and nearly fell over! The leaves and trigs were poking at him like they were making fun of him, and Aiai didn't see anything that looked out of place so he got on his knees and crawled forward to look deeper in the bushes.

They searched for what felt like forever, and Aiai was starting to feel impatient. He was starting to ache from crawling around the bushes. He stood up, but as soon as he did, he saw Baby was getting upset again. Aiai closed his eyes and put his hands up to his ears, expecting loud wailing at any moment, but luckily, Meemee got to the child before the crying started. Aiai opened his eyes and smiled, she really does look like a mother when she's around Baby.

He turned around with a sigh, the search on his mind once more. He stopped; _did I just see something flash near the trees?_ He rushed to where he thought he saw it, _is that it? The balls?_ Aiai ran so fast he tripped on a vine and landed on the ground, skidding a bit. "OOF!" He called, catching the attention of both Baby and Meemee.

"Are you okay?" Meemee said, with Baby in her arms she went to see if Aiai was, in fact, okay. Aiai got back up, "What do you think you're doing? You're so clumsy!" He only pointed to the object ahead of him. Meemee sighed and went to check, and a few moments later Aiai heard Baby exclaim. "Dat's dem! Dat's what I dwopped!"

Aiai got up from the ground and watched as the two rolled four balls out. They were tall enough for one monkey to stand in it. They were two toned, a clear side and a colored side. Baby happily opened the yellow one and went inside. "Well?" He teased. "Aw you going to join me? The blue one's Mommy's and the red one's Daddy's."

"Who owns the green one?" Aiai asked. "Gongon… Where is he?" Meemee and Aiai exchanged confused looks. "Gongon? You mean the monkey that goes around causing trouble?" Meemee asked.

"Yep, he's part of da team!" Baby said.

"What team?"

"Da Super Monkey Ball Team! After we fight da ebil guys, we form a team."

Meemee felt like she knew too much about the future, but she remained quiet. Aiai thought back to the mention of the name, Gongon. He was a strong rival to Aiai, and was always stealing food, and also had magical powers. He wasn't afraid to hurt someone.

"There's no way he will join a good cause, not that I will allow him to." Aiai growled. "But, he's not as bad as you think he is!" Baby started to tear up, and Meemee went to calm him down.

Aiai wasn't even paying attention anymore. He walked into the red ball, fell down, and tried very hard to stand back up. Meemee sighed and went into hers, but had the same problem.

Baby just sat and laughed at them so hard! "It's like you neber used it before! But I guess dat's true! When you're weady to leave, don't forget to say the magical sant."

"Magical chant?" Aiai asked._ This keeps on getting weirder…_ "Yeah, we always say a sant before leaving somewhere we need to be!"

"All right, let's do it then." Aiai replied. Baby shone them how to do it and tried it together.

"Leaving the island in a whoosh, whoosh, whoosh,

Our friends have disappeared, sneak, sneak, sneak,

The Magical spell is ooh, eei, eei!"

The three of them flew from the land in a quick boost, what will they come across next?

They have been flying for quite a while in the direction they were going when they arrived, and had stashed the extra ball back at the island.

They flew for only a few hours when they saw a big city in front of them. "I wonder if that's where the hostages are." Said Meemee. There was quiet a crowd here, and even more smells, but practically the smell of food.

Loud music played live from a stage nearby. Monkeys with heavy rock guitars and others with drum sets. It was a really big city with tall buildings as far as the eye can see. "Look at all the shops, Aiai!" Meemee exclaimed. "Look at all the restaurants…" Aiai replied. "Oh, come on, you two! We find the ebils first, den we can eat!"

"But it has been a while since we ate. Aren't you hungry? It will be hard to find the black monkeys on an empty stomach." Aiai reasoned. "Well… I am hungy… Ok, but we need to make it qick." Baby agreed.

The monkeys went to Rock 'n Roll Diner, and relaxed with fried bananas. "How are we supposed to find the suspects in a place like this?" Aiai asked between bites. "We look for someone suspicious." Meemee answered.

The trio stepped back out the diner when they were finished, and slowly walked aimlessly… It wasn't so crowded here, but there were still a few monkeys, and some handing out flyers for a rock band. _What do we do now?_ Meemee thought quietly. _We don't know where to go or even what to look for anymore._ She became so distracted in her thoughts that she almost crashed into a monkey with a black suit.

…A monkey with a black suit? "Does he look suspicious enough to you?" Meemee asked before running after him in her clunky ball, but she still wasn't used to it, and it was slowing her down. The black monkey saw her coming and ran for it. Meemee was soon followed by her companions.

Aiai ran too fast though, and fell to the ground. _Stupid ball! _He opened it and ran; leaving it behind. _He's going to get away!_ Aiai thought. The monkeys were chasing the black one around a left corner. _I can catch up to them through that alley._ He turned to an alley also going left. When he came to the end of it, he could see the suspect running towards him.

Aiai calmly stuck his foot out and the black monkey tripped, and fell to the concrete. He tried to scramble back up but Meemee and Baby were already there. "Why were you running?" Aiai said, but the suspect said nothing.

"You know where the hostages are, don't you? What do you think we should do with him?" Meemee asked. "I don't know, but da oters will miss him." Baby replied. The black monkey just stared nervously. "Come on, Make it easier on yourself and spill the beans!" Aiai yelled. He helped the monkey up and he still refused on talking.

"Well, if you want to do it that way. Guys, where should we tie him up?"

"No, no! Please, I'll talk! The hostages are in the big cruise ship at the shore line."


	4. Beneath the Ocean Waves

Chapter 4

Beneath the Ocean Waves

"The boss kidnapped them because he's sending a message to Jungle Island's king." The black monkey said nervously. "What kind of message?" Meemee asked.

"Our boss, Bamboo, wanted to build cities in the ocean and have everyone live there. He wanted a headquarters above water to start with, and Jungle Island was perfect, but the king said no. So, he decided to hold hostages as the message 'Don't say no to me'" He answered.

"A city in the ocean? What is up with this guy?" Aiai pondered while scratching his head. The suspect offered a shrug and a weak smile. "We should go, but don't get any bright ideas and tell your boss what we're up to."

"Oh, I won't, I don't know what he'll do to me now."

"Excuse me." Said a monkey in a blue police uniform, "But I have been looking for this person. He has destroyed that property over there and stolen some of the merchandise. Can you come with me for a moment?"

"…What? Don't judge me!" The suspect replied to the curious stares, but finally he released a sigh and walked away with the officer.

After he left, Aiai returned to the ball that he left behind, and the trio walked back to the shoreline; there weren't a lot of ships and they instantly saw the cruise ship.

"What do we do with them now, Boss?" Gongon asked. He stood in front of the group of five hostages in the small, enclosed room.

"Well, we could get rid of them… Perhaps that will make the message clear." The tall monkey replied. The room was hardly big enough to hold the captives, let alone the other two. Bamboo's long brown tail curled around him, unable to get its own space. Gongon was shorter than him, but made up for it in strength. His vibrant red shirt was the brightest thing in the dark room.

"But, don't you think that's going a bit too far?" Gongon asked, but the only reply was laughter. "Don't tell me you're worried about them!" The shiny pens on Bamboo's black uniform caught the light as he exited.

Gongon stared at the monkeys huddled in the corner before following. _Perhaps this was a bad idea after all…_

The trio went through several rooms now without even seeing anyone else. "Are we sure this is the right place?" Asked Meemee. "That black monkey could have lied to us."

"I don't know, but we haven't been everywhere yet. Let's keep looking." Aiai led them into a hallway with multiple doors. He chose the one nearest to the left and opened it. Meemee and Baby followed him in the room before crashing into him. "Everybody, back up." He whispered. They snuck back out and slowly looked in.

They were almost spotted by another black monkey… "I think it's clear, come on." Aiai beckoned them in once more. The group walked to the end of the room to another door. "Cover behind me while I make sure it's safe to continue."

They walked into the next room; it looked a lot like the last one with a beautiful view through the window, and a lounge area with some comfortable looking couches. There was a door leading outside and one that looked like it led into a walk-in closet.

"How will we find the monkeys in a place like this?" Meemee pondered, but Aiai shushed her. "Wait, do you hear that?" Some heavy footsteps sounded like they were getting closer… "Quick, hide!"

"Stop right there; it's too late to do that." The team jumped as they didn't recognize the deep voice behind them. They turned to see a tall brown woolly monkey in a black uniform standing proudly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The team did not answer, but the monkey pressed on. "Are you robbers, or are you here for something more important?"

"We know you're hiding dem somewhere. Suwwender now or you will be taught a lesson, you baddie!" Baby threatened.

"I think it should be you surrendering!" He snapped his fingers and a large cage fell on top of them from above.

"Hmm… What should I do to you now? Gongon, throw them down in the ocean." Gongon stepped from a corner the team couldn't see. "We need to get away from this city." The brown woolly monkey stated, mostly to himself.

"Gongon! I should have known you were involved in this!" Aiai yelled. "You can't do this! I trusted you!" Baby cried. "…Boss, this can make things worse…"Gongon replied. "Don't question, just do it." The boss said.

Gongon moved the cage outside and to the edge of the ship. "Farewell, once and for all, Aiai." He teased. The cage fell in the water and the team could see the cruise ship began to drive away before the trio sank beneath the waves…

Several hours passed by. The cage was cleverly designed and latched itself to the ledge it sunk to, and it was close enough where they could look up and still see the surface. "At least we can breathe in these balls." Aiai pointed out. They had tried flying straight up, but the latches were too strong.

"I really wish to have had our wedding…" Said Meemee. "Do you remember we were getting married, Aiai? You didn't mention it before we left."

"…Yeah, I remember."

"Why didn't you mention it?"

"I thought it could wait."

"You thought it could wait?!"

"You didn't mention it ether, Meemee!"

"Pwease, no fighting!" Pleaded Baby. "Wite now, we have to find a way outta here." Meemee felt this was the perfect time to argue, but she kept her mouth shut. _Aiai loves bananas more than he does me! _She thought.

They waited and tried to come up with what to do next when they saw a mysterious form coming towards them. Is that… Gongon?


	5. Old Enemy, New Friend

Chapter 5

Old Enemy, New Friend

Gongon swam down to them and unlocked the latches. He quickly swam back up as the cage tumbled over. The trio was very confused but followed anyway.

"Gongon! I knew you would come!" Baby exclaimed, but the other two just exchanged curious glances. They made their way to the city's shoreline. "What were you doing?" Aiai asked angrily as they walked in front of the thousands of buildings.

"I didn't do it for you! Bamboo is now planning on taking more hostages."

"I thought you were part of that plan… Is this some sort of trick?"

"I was part of the plan, but Bamboo has taken a step to far. If you don't believe me, the people on Jungle Island are going to be attacked again!" He flew up in the sky. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I guess I have no choice." Aiai replied and the four of them flew towards their homeland.

"Wait!" Baby exclaimed. "What now?" Aiai responded. They were flying towards Jungle Island when Baby stopped them above the lonely island they found him on. "Down here!" He called.

The three followed him and found he was presenting the green ball to Gongon. "Baby, what did I say to him joining the team?" Aiai said angrily, but if someone heard him, they didn't show it.

Gongon hesitated, but slowly went in. The ball was almost the small for him, making it even harder to stand than the when the other two tried. "Baby, I'm serious. Are you sure you know Gongon? The ball is too short for him!" Aiai reminded.

"What is this all about? We need to be going. What do you mean by him knowing me anyway?" Gongon stated, while trying to hold a still pose. "Long story, but since you're using that, we should say the magical chant." Said Meemee. "The magical spell is ooh, eei, eei."

"We'll go to finish the fight, pow, pow, pow,

Rescue our Jungle Island, eek, eek, eek,

The magical spell is, ooh, eei, eei!"

What was once three, now four, shot straight for the sky, to finally stop Bamboo.

They saw the island in the distance, and the cruise ship was parked really far away behind the cliff of a tall rock climbing out of the ocean. If anyone saw even a piece of the ship, they wouldn't know what they were seeing. The sun began its set, and released beautiful colors into the darkening clouds.

"It's too late; the black monkeys are already starting!" Meemee pointed to the horde swimming silently to the shore. The team flew there first to greet them. "There's so many of them… Aiai, you and Gongon stay to fend them off. Baby and I will go and warn the king." Meemee then departed with Baby; leaving the rest of them to deal with the black monkeys.

"If you're thinking to cause trouble here, you should go back and tell Bamboo to rethink this!" Aiai yelled, determined. "You and your friend are not stopping us! We have a job to do." One of the black monkeys replied.

"You're wrong, he's not my friend, and what you're doing is wrong. You shouldn't kidnap people to get your own way." Said Aiai.

"What? Bamboo is back?" The king looked down with a thinking expression on his face. He quickly looked back up as his crown started to slip. "I should have known! He seemed really upset when I disapproved his request."

"Yes, your Highness, and he's here to take people away. There's a group of monkeys at the beach in black trying to raid us!" Meemee explained. The king slowly sat in his throne made from branches, surprisingly, but his fancy robes were still mismatched with the castle, which was the tallest tree on the island.

"All right, I'll send the guards." Baby and Meemee afford a bow before running outside and flying back to Aiai and Gongon. Baby looked back and saw a large group of Jungle Island's guards following them from below.

Aiai bowled into the nearest group; throwing them to the side, dazed. _There's so many!_ He thought as the dazed group got right back to their feet.

Gongon threw a powerful punch to one of them, and knocked him out cold. Gongon wasn't quite used to being inside the large green ball, and he slipped and fell when he suddenly sprinted forward. "This is taking too long!" One black monkey announced. "Go around those two, and focus on taking the villagers."

Gongon and Aiai tried to stop them but a lot got away… "Gongon, we need to save as many villagers as we can." They started to run towards the huts, but they didn't go very far when they spotted the guards coming. "Hi, guys!" Meemee called. She flew to the ground, waving with a satisfied look on her face.

"Great job, and now we need to go to the cruise ship. I think the guards can take it from here." Gongon remarked. Meemee nodded, but then replied. "You three go; I want to stay to make sure things are working out as planned."

"If Mommy stays, I want to stay too." Baby said. The team didn't waste any more time, and flew in opposite directions.


	6. Success or Failure?

Chapter 6

Success or Failure?

It didn't take very long to reach the cruise ship. It looked the same as before, but it felt darker to them both as Aiai and Gongon stood on the wooden deck.

"You know where they are." Aiai beckoned Gongon to take the lead. He took the door to the side as he knew where he was going. They walked into the very room where the large cage fell on them. "The hostages are in there." Gongon pointed towards the walk-in closet they saw.

He opened the door… But the closet was empty. Why would it be empty? Gongon slowly entered, and took a look around. "Stop messing around! Where are they?" Aiai asked while folding his arms impatiently.

"They're not here… Bamboo must've moved them." He replied.

"You're lying. Your still working for him, aren't you? He sent you to trick us!"

"No! Maybe he moved them when I left."

"I can't trust you."

"Look, we can't argue right now. We need to look for them."

Aiai sighed, but decided to follow anyway.

As soon as the two began their search, they felt like they were being watched… They took caution as they checked various rooms, and soon found themselves in a long, fancy, hallway. "Do you feel like you're being watched?" Gongon asked.

"You feel it too?" The two came to a door when a form quickly blocked it!

"Well, well, well…" Said Bamboo. "Gongon, I was wondering where you went. Looks like you made some friends. Turning against me, huh?"

"Bamboo, where are the hostages?"

"Ha, like I'll tell." Gongon suddenly ran forward and crashed into Bamboo, pushing him in the door. Bamboo jumped back in the spacious control room. Gongon ran forward once more, but Bamboo easily caught the rolling ball this time and pushed it to the side.

What he didn't see coming was Aiai flying straight towards him. Bamboo was hit in the face and grasped the helm to avoid falling. He quickly flipped a switch that started the engine before moving away.

By this time Gongon came back and approached Bamboo. The woolly monkey threw a punch, but Gongon jumped over it. While they were busy fighting, Aiai snuck around the unsuspecting Bamboo and ran into his legs, causing him to fall backwards.

He rolled to dodge Gongon and jumped to his feet. He rushed to the helm and turned it quickly right into the giant rock beside the ship. Gongon and Aiai rolled with the shifts. Aiai rolled through the door on the left leading to the deck outside. He almost went overboard, but was able to slow himself down as the ship balanced itself again.

Gongon was already out of the ball to avoid slipping. He pushed Bamboo off of the helm, and Aiai made his way back in the room. "Give it up, Bamboo! The king has already been notified you're here!" Bamboo looked at Aiai with a concerned look and gave Gongon a shove before rushing to the deck in attempts to swim away.

"Hurry, we can't let him escape!"Gongon cried. The two rushed outside and to their relief, the guards were pulling Bamboo out of the water. "We caught all da black monkeys on da island!" Baby reported jumping up and down. "Well, Bamboo, I never thought it would come to this." Said the king.

"You should have given me the island in the first place, then none of this would have happened!" Bamboo shot back.

"It's over now though, and we even captured you so it won't happen again. Thanks again to these young monkeys… Gongon? What are you doing here?" The king gave Gongon a mean look. "Are you involved in this?"

"Please, your Highness, Gongon helped us." Meemee replied. The king continued the stare before nodding in agreement. "All right, but I don't want any more trouble from you."

"But where are the hostages?" Aiai asked.

"Yeah, now Bamboo has no choice but to tell us!" Gongon replied, but Bamboo said nothing.

"Wait… We felt like we were being watched before. Bamboo was following us around the ship, but why didn't he confront us earlier?" Gongon pondered. "Maybe he was protecting the control room, because the hostages are there."

Everyone rushed back in the room and began their search, but where could they be hiding in a room like this? "Guys, come here for a minute." Called Meemee. She stood on one of the gray tiles, looking down. As the crew came to her call, she bent down and asked for help removing the tile. It slid right off to reveal a staircase leading to the five monkeys. "Meemee, you found them!" Aiai exclaimed.

"Great job, everyone!" The king congratulated. "Now that our work is done, let's go home." They drove the cruise ship to the island, released the captives to their friends and family. Bamboo and the rest of his group were thrown in jail. The heroes stood in front of the village, watching as the former hostages were greeted happily home.

"They're so happy! I think that trip was worth it." Aiai said. "So now we can make our team and do des evry day, wight?" Baby asked. "Yeah, that doesn't sound bad."

"Yay!"

"What about Gongon? Can he join too?" Meemee asked, mostly to Aiai.

"Oh, um… Well, Gongon, that was pretty cool, and I don't think we would've made it without you."

"Thanks Aiai, and I would love to be in the team!" Gongon answered happily.

The Super Monkey Ball Team became the best of friends, and had countless of thrilling adventures since then.

The End

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this, but it's not quite done yet. Keep watch for two bonus chapters coming soon!** **I love you, and I would appreciate a review, but I won't judge if you choose not to. I hope to see you again soon, bye!**


End file.
